Heart beat
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: Drake and Josh are forced to go to a dinner party with their annoying neighbors but end up ditching it during the middle of the dinner to do something else in the parking lot. DrakexJosh


Disclaimers: (c) "Drake and Josh" and all it's characters belong to their respected owner(s)

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart beat

The pounding beats of the clock alarm woke me from my pleasent sleep. I tapped the snooze button and rolled back in bed, bumping into Josh as I did. He exhaled loudly once feeling my skin. I wasn't too comfortable in my position, so I laid my head more on his chest and extended my arm across his stomach. Josh put his hand on my shoulder and continued to sleep. My face was hidden under the blankets, Josh's chest partically exposed. I could listened to the rythmatic thumps of Josh's heart beat, acting as a lullybye. Josh's chest rose as he inhaled, raising my head as well. He exhaled again, stretching his arms. I could feel the hand he laid on my shoulder tense up as he stretched. His arms relaxed, the sound of his heart speed up as they did. I looked at Josh's face with my sleepy eyes. He looked down at me and smiled, drowsy. I was keeping him from waking up and starting his day, but I wasn't ready to leave the morning. That was until I realized it was evening. Sometime of lying there, Josh slowly slipped out from under me, laying a pillow under my head as he got up, myself pretending to sleep. He noticed the clock and hurried to the closet. I casually sat up, exposing my bear chest to the air. I yawned just in time for Josh to threw a shirt at me. "Get dressed," he said.

"Why?" I murmured, holding out the shirt to see which one he chose for me. He said we were having dinner with the neighbors and that Walter would have a fit if we're late again. I stretched my arms as I fell back onto the pillows, putting the shirt over my eyes as a block from the light. Josh pulled the shirt off of me, kissing my lips. We broke away and bumped foreheads. Josh threw jeans in my face and continued getting dressed by finding his socks. I pouted and began to get dressed.

For dinner we went to a stake house. There was a classical piano playing and a warm feel though I couldn't care less. Josh recgonized the song the pianist was playing and smiled excitedly. I even smiled myself when seeing him all worked up like that. He always looked so cute when he was freaking out over something he loved. The waiter escorted us to our seats, and we sat down. I found a seat next to Josh. Our neighbors were late as usual, making over-excited, nervous Walter a bit annoyed. Sometime passed, and Walter was furious. He continued ranting about how late they were being after they themselves were the ones who made the reservations for this dinner plan anyways. I suggested that they were just so excited that they lost track of time, but Walter didn't take my sarcasm well. He started "explaining" in a rather high tone how when I'm older and I make plans with neighbors that I should keep them like I would a promise. I rolled my eyes and hid my face in the menu. Josh patted my lap under the table cloth as an attempt of comforting me. I blushed and casually put my hands on my lap, holding Josh's hand. After sometime of waiting, the neighbors finally showed; the parents taking their seats down by Walter and mom and their bratty little kid sitting next to Maigan across from me.

The boy was about seven and a neusense to Josh and me both. His parents weren't any better. I could see mom's and Walter's face's force smile as his parents complained and gossiped. Josh rubbed my hand with his fingers as he would do to assure me that later will be better. I smiled sweetly. Maigan tried small talk with Josh but was inturupted by the seven year old. "I don't want to be here! You guys are all weird!" he said with his arms folded. Maigan asked why he said that, but he only repeated his statement in a louder tone. His parents hardly seemed to notice, talking between each other. Mom and Walter tried every now and then to join in the conversation but were always pushed away. They were trying so hard and for what? These people were cold and rude, and they knew it! Yet they still put up with the neighbors trash. It was probably my fault...

A number of months ago, they invited the neighborhood, including us, to a formal dinner party. Josh and I were forced to go but of course had a boring time. No one talked to either of us and we couldn't touch each other in fear of people finding out about our relationship. Bored, I found some wine sitting out for the adults. I snagged a bottle and snuck out the door with Josh. Josh didn't find out about the bottle until I took him to the convient store a mile away. Josh spazzed out in his adorable way but didn't want to walk all the way back to return it. He didn't drink a drop of it in the beginning of the night, but as I kept itching him to drink it, he finally gave in and drank the bottle with me. It was a wonderful night as we watched the stars, drinking booze, and kissing... The idiot neighbors hated us though because we somehow insulted them by leaving. I was dying to leave now. I didn't want to spend an hour or two having dinner with these people, and juding by everone's faces, I wasn't alone on this one.

I looked over at Josh, him sighing with one hand on his chin, bored. I pouted before looking over at mom as she drank her water. No one would care if I left, right? "Hey mom," I said, catching her attention. "I think I left something in the car. Can I get it?" She was fine with my little lie and told me to bring Josh since he has the key to the car he and I took. I wouldn't have it any other way. Josh looked at me curiously as we left for the car. Once out of sight of the family, I practically ran to the car, pulling Josh with me. He asked what I forgot in the car as we came out the door and were now exposed to the evening air. I didn't answer, smiling. Holding his hand, I ran for the car once locating it out of the waves of automobiles. Josh kept trying to get my attention as we ran, calling my name until we finally made it to the car. I stopped and turned around to face him, smiling. Josh looked confused and suspicious as I ran my hands up his arms and onto his shoulders.

"What'd you forget?" he asked.

"To do this," I pulled Josh down and kissed his lips passionately. Off guard, Josh tensed up at the sudden kiss but wrapped his arms around me once in sink. We broke away, smiling at each other.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You."

Josh blushed, and closed his eyes, smiling. I kissed him again and held him close. I held him tightly so much so that his heart beated faster and his body tensed up. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, the feel of Josh's curious eyes fall down upon me. The wonderful sound of his heart was all I needed in my life. The rythm of his eternal song ringing in my head was awing. I sighed. Josh pulled me away, looking down at me with a curious gaze. I smiled up at him and opened the car door, it surprisingly unlocked. Josh went in first, sitting down in the leather seat while I lied across the row, my head on his lap, looking up at Josh's adorable face smile down at me before kissing me sweetly, then passionately, then...

THE END


End file.
